Dog Logan (Earth-616)
In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” (John, Jr.) for raising such a wimpy son. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided (to try to convince her to leave with them). There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. James then slashed the new claws across Dog’s face, causing him to run away bleeding profusely. James' mother, overwhelmed by grief, killed herself with Thomas' gun. After the deaths of his parents, murdering Thomas and disfiguring Dog, James and Rose left the estate. John Howlett, Sr. and the police questioned Dog about the incident, and he claimed that Rose was the killer. On his deathbed several years later, John Howlett, Sr. (who sought to make amends with James), asked an older Dog to find the two. John, Sr. revealed that he knew where the train they took was destined all those years ago. Dog set out to find them, and came upon a desolate camp where he found an elderly man watching people come and go. Dog asked the old man where they might have gone, and he suggested a mining camp. Dog thanked him by snapping his neck. When James and Dog finally met again, James didn’t even remember where he came from, as the trauma of losing his parents and killing a man at such a young age affected his memory. Dog attempted to kill James and seemed to be winning until James suddenly remembered his past and turned the tide. James popped his claws in preparation to kill Dog, but Rose got in the way. James accidentally killed her. Dog left the scene, never to be seen again. Recently, Dog is later seem hunting down young Logan and his wolf pack and later appears to be transported in modern day New York, intent on getting revenge on Logan. In the Canadian Wilderness, Dog comes back to his cabin with some dead animal he found, he cooks it and takes a bite. "That's some good wolverine. It'll do for now, at least." (Ominous splash panel) of Dog's wall full of newspaper clippings about Wolverine's new school he just opened up in Westchester. | Powers = None demonstrated. | Abilities = Dog Logan is a capable fighter and an expert tracker. | Strength = Not superhuman, but highly above average. | Weaknesses = None known. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Shotgun | Notes = *Dog resembles James Howlett's future enemy Sabretooth, which has caused much confusion and debate amongst fans. **If ever proven to be Sabretooth, then this would prove why he has a grudge against Wolverine. ***According to , Dog Logan is NOT Victor Creed (Sabretooth). | Trivia = A caption in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game states Victor Creed's nickname as a boy was "Dog". | Links = }} Category:Humans